After it all calms down: Red and Yellow
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: The time has finally come when everything has settled down. It is also the time for Red and Yellow to settle down, and get married! Yellow's insecurities just might get in the way though of her finally getting a happily ever after. This is a one-shot that kind of connects with my story Emperor's Deception, but it doesn't really matter if you have read it or not, so read away!


**So this is one of the one-shots that goes along with my story Emperor's Deception. It doesn't really matter if you have read it or not, but feel free to go back and read it ;)**

Yellow's hair was painstakingly curled with a hot iron rod. On both sides of her head, two braids met together at the back of her head, before simply curling with the rest of her hair. Her face was lightly powdered, and a little corally-pink color was added to her lips.

Dawn had spent hours fixing Yellow up, and she wasn't even ready yet! The dress was still being delivered by May and Leaf. As they waited, Dawn tried keeping Yellow from freaking out.

"So Yellow, what are you and Red going to do in the next few weeks?"

Dawn warily watched the short, older woman's face. Sadly, her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned a bright red. Dawn remembered that she had mentioned Red's name, which had been setting her off like this the entire morning.

"U-uh.." she stuttered a little, but was unable to actually form a real word.

"Yellow, why are you so nervous?" Dawn asked the woman as she put away the now cooled iron rod.

"Isn't everyone supposed to be on their wedding day?" Yellow said quietly and looked over into the mirror.

"Yellow, you have known Red forever, and there won't be like any people at your ceremony! There is no need to worry."

"But what if Red won't be happy? I mean.. I am plain and small... He is strong and handsome.."

"Yellow!" Dawn gasped, "You are so pretty! Far from plain!"

"Look at me Dawn!" Yellow sighed, and looked away from the mirror miserable.

"We are here!" May's singsong voiced came through the door, before it was opened and the last four girls walked in.

"Someone talk Yellow out of thinking she isn't pretty!" Dawn pointed at Yellow, and then inspected the dress.

"Yellow," Leaf sighed, "why are you doing all of this now? If anything you should feel prettier than you ever have before! You are getting married!"

"I-i don't know. I am not nervous when I am around Red," Yellow frowned.

"That's it!" May practically ran out of the room, shutting the door firmly.

"What's it?"

* * *

><p>May ran through the forest away from Yellow's cabin and towards the city. Red and the other boys were staying at some home in the nearby Viridian City.<p>

The ceremony was planned to be in the forest around mid-day. The spot was in a clearing that would filter the sun down, making it look like it was from a fairy tale.

After a couple minutes of a fast pace jog, May reached the little house where the boys were. Without a second thought, she went right up and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called through the door.

"It's May, we might have an issue," the door was opened by a worried Red.

"What sort of issue?" his eyes were narrowed.

May sighed, "Yellow."

"Yellow, what?"

"She is freaking out," May walked past Red into the house, "she keeps thinking she isn't good enough to marry you."

Red sighed, "I knew this would happen, I even tried to talk to her about it last night."

"So then let's go!" May tried pushing him out the door.

"Where are you going June?"

"I am taking Red to go talk to Yellow," May said matter-of-factly.

"Dawn will kill you if you bring Red to see the bride before the wedding," Paul pointed out smirking a little.

"I am not taking Red to see Yellow, he is only going to _talk _to Yellow through a closed and locked door," May walked out the door, "Ready?"

"I am always ready to talk with Yellow," Red followed her out the door. Paul followed as well.

"Paul, why are you going?" Ash asked.

"I want to watch and see if Troublesome explodes."

"This will probably be good," Gary said and the rest followed.

* * *

><p>May slipped into the room, and locked the door behind her.<p>

"Where did you go May?" Dawn looked up from tying up Yellow's dress.

May didn't answer the question, "Yellow! You look beautiful!"

Her dress was tight fitted up top, with a long flowy skirt. Her long curled hair made her look like some wood nymph or whatever. Her waist looked tiny, and the way her dress trailed, she looked long and elegant.

"May, stop that," Yellow said, and plopped down in a seat.

"Yellow, take the compliment and put a smile on your face," Red's voice called through the door.

"Red!" Yellow's face turned bright red, "What are you doing here?"

"He is leaving!" Dawn stepped up to the door, "But he will be back to clean up the mess from when I am done with May!"

"Why?" May squeaked.

"Because you brought the groom here!"

"He is outside!"

"He could see Yellow!"

"The door is shut and locked, and the windows are closed!"

"May!"

"Dawn!"

"Stop it!" Misty snapped. Both girls froze, "Finally."

"Red," Yellow said hesitantly.

"Yellow," he answered back simply. Yellow wandered slowly over to the door, her dress rustling a little.

"I am sorry for freaking out Red," Yellow said quietly.

"It's alright, but you don't need to be so insecure. I will see you at the alter in about.. Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Dawn screeched.

"Oh boy," the five other girls sighed.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had a simple alter and hired priest. Red stood by it, waiting for the girls. The only other people were his mother and the five other boys. Finally, five girls walked to stand by the other boys.<p>

Red looked the way they had come, waiting for the person he had loved for so long. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had planned so long ago to eventually marry Yellow, but after so many problems, one after another, he never thought it would come.

Now everything was perfect, and it would get even better when Yellow finally came.

A faint rustling was coming closer, and through the trees he spotted Yellow. She was stunning. He could see she was nervous, but when her eyes met Red's she seemed to shake it off.

After a few more feet, she was standing by Red. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The words the priest was speaking fell on deaf ears.

May sighed a little watching the happy couple.

"What's wrong April?" Drew whispered. Stepping close to the girl, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They are so happy," she smiled. Drew pulled May close so she was fit against him, with her head resting on his chest.

"I know," he set his chin on top of her head, "we should do that."

"Do what? Be happy?" May rolled her eyes, "We already are happy."

"No, we should get married."

May jerked her head to meet his eyes, "Drew!"

"What? Your family likes me, and you love me," he shrugged.

"Well yeah, but are you proposing?"

"Yes," He grabbed her hand, and slipped something on it.

May looked down at the new addition on her finger. A shiny, silver ring glinted back at her. She looked back up to meet Drew's gaze.

"I already talked to your father, it's all up to you," Drew's eyes gave away his nervousness.

"Yes!" May squealed quietly.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. May turned back to see Red and Yellow kiss. Once they were done, Red scooped up Yellow and spun her around laughing. The close friends and family all cheered happily.

After the congratulations, Red and Yellow took off on Aero, on to their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have one one-shot down, and only five left (One for each pair). Review ideas of what I could do, what people want, and what one you want next.<strong>


End file.
